The Lion King: Inner Darkness
by skolojaco.026
Summary: Everyone has darkness inside of them, but for a few it can come out with devastating results. The Pridelands are peaceful but how long can they last as darkness builds within two of the royal family?
1. Celebrating New Life

Two cubs were welcomed into the world that wonderful morning. Late the evening before, the aging lioness had felt her pains began and during the night her labor went on. The King and other pridesisters dutifully retreated outside, knowing that the Queen needed privacy during this matter. The mandrill was called of course, for there was every chance that Bibi's age could had made bringing life into the world hard. As the sky paled to the colors of dawn, the Queen welcomed her children into the world.

The biggest cub was a male. His coat was tan with light colored areas while his tiny tail tuft was light honey brown. He had a normal Pridelander nose; blunt and a dark brownish pink. His sister had the rounded features of their mother and the other Pridelander lionesses. Unlike them, her coat was a coffee brown with tan colored areas on her muzzle, chest, underside, and paws. What her brother lacked was the black ear rims and her nose was a dark shade of pink.

As the father of the cubs, Mohatu was the first that Bibi accepted into the pride den to view them. The King's eyes were instantly drawn to the two bundles of fur, taking in their spotted form and their cubby features that could change as they grew. Mohatu was delighted and gently nuzzled his mate. "They are truly precious." He murmured in awe. After the royal pair spent some long hours just watching their children, the only cubs that had been born to them and probably would be Bibi's only litter. The reddish-brown lioness was in her early forties which was getting up in years for a lioness to be productive. Mohatu easily could had chose a different lioness, one younger, perhaps prettier, with enough good years to provide more heirs if needed. There are been some fine lionesses at the time, but the King had been drawn to the lioness whose pelt was like red clay and they loved each other dearly.

The little male cub let out a small squeak and Bibi moved, gently transporting the cub from her arms to her side. The little male instantly was silent as he fed, soon joined by his sister. With the two babes taken care of, the Queen turned her attention to her mate. "What shall we name them?" The Lion King sat down and thought for a moment. Studying each cub carefully with a furrowed brow. Finally Mohatu spoke. "The male...can be called Ahadi. He can be another promise for peace in the kingdom." Mohatu said with a slight smile, but Bibi nodded with approval.

The Pridelands used to have a barbaric way of deciding who became the next ruler, a brutal battle to the death with the last lion standing claiming the throne. Before the Reign of Fumu, the First Lion King, the way of claiming the throne was to kill the weak. If there was two cubs then the strong; be it of brawn or brains, would kill the weaker sibling. For many years that was how it had done...until Fumu had ousted that pride from the future Pridelands. Perhaps it was a good thing that Fumu had only daughters. He had a wicked mate, but her influence never grew to be a threat. It was pure fortune that none of the three princesses had their mother's darkness, though at times Kakanda had been questionable, but in the end she had tried and that was what mattered. But none could had seen the darkness that would fall upon the Pridelands during the Reign of the Three Queens. King Fumu, though kind and approved of his daughters sharing the throne, never named which daughter's line would hold the throne and his death had left that open with disastrous consequences.

The ending of the brutal tradition had been by Afua, Mohatu's grandfather, and his father, Abu, had actually been just a young cub when the battle had happened. Despite the sacrifice that Afua gave, most of his eyesight, he had made it so that the Pridelands would never have to spill such blood. Of course there were issues. Namely the lion called Moyo. The pride that once dominated the land that would become the Pridelands had all but die off or dispersed, only the Selfish Lion, as Moyo was often called, remained. But it seem that this twist of fortune did nothing but made him try all the harder. He was a constant thorn in Mohatu's side.

But Ahadi was much too young to be worried about all the things that Mohatu had to carry each day. For now, his days would be spent in safety and being a child, having fun, getting into mischief, and never having to learn the often harsh reality of things. When Ahadi was mature enough, then would he learn the full extent of his position. But that was years away. Having named one child, Mohatu let Bibi name the second cub who was now dozing against her mother's flank. Not seeming to mind when Ahadi hit her with flailing paws. She had the facial expression of a lion who was always happy of the world. Mohatu nearly did not hear his mate's reply, but when it came through then the King blinked and looked surprised. "We shall call her Erevu." "B...but that means..." Mohatu's face reflected confusion at the reasoning that his wife would give a name that meant 'shrewd' to a cub who probably would be bubbly and open to the world. Bibi looked amused and it was moments like this that Mohatu remembered why he chose her...Bibi was wise. "I know what it means, but I did not choose it for meaning." Bibi explained calmly with a gentle smile and gently patted one of her mate's paws. "I chose it because it simply sounds nice. It is a modest name, nothing too flamboyant but neither is it dull. I can tell that she is neither of those things which is why I believe Erevu fits. But if you do not like it then we can find something else." Mohatu had tilted his head with a thoughtful expression on his face. He always thought that names were chosen not just because of how they sounded, but also what they meant. But now that Bibi had mentioned it, Mohatu could see that it was a good fit. A modest name for a possible modest lioness. It was perfect. With the cubs named, Mohatu moved to the next order of business. It was time that the kingdom got to meet its future king and while Bibi rested from the long birth, the Lion King went to get everything in order.

It was a day to celebrate.


	2. Secret of the Gale

Secrets of the Gale (Chapter Two)

Dusk was over the Galelands, its fading light outlined the Great Baobab where the pride made its den. Inside the cave carved in the massive trunk, Queen Busara welcomed two cubs into the world. Only one was truly hers, the other was from her oldest child who was currently unconscious, drugged so that she would not be aware of anything. Only one of the two cubs that the Queen and her heir had brought into had lived. The other was a limp mass of fully developed cub, but held not a trickle of life in his tiny figure. The only boy born into the Galelands royal family had been stillborn, but Jani did not know this...and she would not know this. Busara gently washed the young cub on her arms, admiring the little bundle of fur and feeling regret that her child would not know the truth. Maybe one day...but it would not be anytime soon. The Queen drew back, then noticed something. The cub's eyes were opened even though she had been asleep only a heartbeat before. Her eyes were dark as she had not gained her eye color, but yet the child's eyes were focused, so much that it startled the Queen who was used to many strange sights.

The lions were on the move. A stray wind had blew its way into the den and swirled around the chamber, it brought lions with it. Some were young cubs, others were old, there were males and females. They were all pale white, translucent so that the ceiling and walls of the den were visible through their bodies. They were dancing. Twisting, turning, leaping, and running. Having fun and being carefree as if there was nothing to disturb their happiness. The little cub watched them in silent awe, not quite understanding what she was seeing but yet she could not look away. She was entranced by the wind lions. Another thing that she didn't understand was the faint figure of a cub suddenly joining the dancers. She saw it clearly, but did not know what she was seeing, but she kept watching until the breeze drew away and the dancers vanished.

The cub blinked her eyes and looked up at her mother. Busara was saying the sacred naming ceremony for all young cubs. "I shall name you Uru, for you are my precious little jewel." The Queen gave her child one last lick then gently plucked her up and settled against Jani's snowy white side. The cub blinked up at her before she settled down to feed. The Queen did not linger on staring down at the child that she would have to pretend to be a grandchild, she had to make sure that nobody knew about the dead cub that was Jani's true cub. There would be no evidence of this event. The pride had only assumed that their Queen was helping her daughter, given that Busara also had some medical knowledge from her time spent with the mandrills in her youth.

Nobody would know what really happened...until Busara was ready to tell little Uru the truth. Right now...Uru would be the daughter of Crown Princess Jani and granddaughter to Queen Busara. It was all good.


	3. Political Future

Young Prince Ahadi and Princess Erevu fidgeted at their parents' side. The two cubs were relieved to not have to sit through lessons, but unfortunately there was a reason for the cancelation. The royal family watched as three unknown lionesses approached, entering the neutral lands that were designed as meeting areas for parties of opposite prides. No lion was to claim these areas and usually the reason was there was not much to be obtained. Mohatu and Bibi rose to meet the approaching group. Conversing with the first lioness for a moment. Neither of the royal children knew what was happening, but surprised reflected in their eyes when a cub suddenly appeared before them. She was a pretty little thing. Her fur was a pale cream with a tiny spot under her left eye. She had dark patches around both of her eyes which were a deep shade of blue. "This is Princess Amira, the youngest daughter of the King and Queen of the TallLands," the leading lioness explained, her eyes warm as she gazed upon the cub who gave a beautiful smile. "She is quite charming," Bibi commented as she gazed at the cub. But Ahadi and Erevu were not fooled; they clearly saw the arrogance in the cub's expression, her eyes holding a haughty expression as she peered around. The twins hoped that this would be just a simple visit and then Amira would be gone. Out of sight and out of mind.

Unfortunately, they did not realize Amira's true purpose until much later.

"What do you mean I have to marry her?!" Ahadi demanded. His two-toned blue eyes blazing with anger as they moved from Amira to his parents. Erevu was quiet, her red eyes wide in shock as much as he was. They had not understood the true reason that the party from the TallLands had came and their parents obviously didn't decide to explain the reason until much later. But now... Ahadi glared at Amira who was sitting looking like the perfect cub. To the adults it seemed that she was the perfect child. In the few minutes that she was here, Amira had charmed the pridesisters and also the King and Queen. She acted so sweet and was oh-so-cute. It irked the royal twins to no end. And the idea that Ahadi had to marry this little minx? Absolutely disgusting. "It is common tradition for royals of different prides to marry," Mohatu explained. "It builds friendship and can offer good resources for difficult times." Ahadi's expression was dark, clearly this explaination was doing nothing but making him madder. Seeing this, Bibi took over from her mate. "You don't have to marry her now or in the near distant future," Bibi soothed. "Betrothals are set up as possible matches for political reasons mainly. But it can be changed later on if things do not work out. You wouldn't have to marry her until you are young adults." The aging Queen's words were soothing and Ahadi felt his anger slowly fade. He gave a slow nod, but he had no intention of marrying the snobby little cub. Amira could be bright and cute all she wanted, Ahadi had no interest in spending his life with a stuck up little lioness who obviously was never properly disciplined. He would go along with it for now, but Amira was never going to be his bride.


	4. Galelander Lore

Uru sat beside her grandmother, listening as the Queen told yet another tale. The weather had not been kind lately and that meant that the pride was mainly forced to remain home, with exceptions of those few who went to make sure that there was plenty of food to eat. Busara finished her story and smiled fondly down at her granddaughter, feeling slight pain that Uru could not know the truth, how much the Queen wanted to reveal what had happened in that den the day a new star had been born. But she could not talk about and so Uru blissfully was ignorant of her true identity. Busara laid down and Uru mimicked her. The cub's gray-blue eyes were wide as she peered at her grandma. "Can you tell me about the Star Dancers?" Uru asked, her tail flicking with excitement. Busara's eyes were soft at the child request, the Star Dancers were part of the Galelands lore, but it seemed to make Uru glow whenever the Queen told about them and thus Busara could not help but comply.

_The Goddess had given her body in order to repay her debts to the Thunder One. The lions who had sheltered her and provided her with food and news were now experiencing a time of plenty. It was hard to imagine that these were once lions who were bone thin with no real hope left. But things soon started to fall apart and the generations began to rebel. The Goddess tried to be patient, but finally it proved to much with an insult of the lion Ngiri. The Goddess turned the elements on the Gale. A massive earthquake sent part of the land into the sea which created Gale Outlook, a tsunami crashed into the land and swept unfortunates out to sea where the sharks were merciless, fires and drought struck...it was a land of true hopelessness. But yet there was hope. The Goddess spared twenty-eight lions. Fourteen were male and fourteen were females. Though they came from different backgrounds, the lions did have one thing in common...they believed in peace and they worshipped the Goddess. With these twenty-eight chosen from the hundreds who had had fallen, the Goddess built a new world. She named these lands the Galelands and this time there was once more peace and zero bloodshed. When the twenty-eight died, the Goddess rewarded them for their loyalty and pureness. Seven lions and seven lionesses were selected to become Wind Leapers, they were carefree of nature and desired freedom but were loyal to the bone. She let them become the Winds of the Gale, to dance and play above the land for eternity. The other fourteen were given a truly special honor. They were taken into the sky, where they could dance amongst the heavens, serving the Goddess and enjoying their own kind of freedom. It is said that lions who prove themselves may end up obtaining one of these two sacred positions when their time has come._

Busara let her voice fade to silence as the story ended. Uru was looking up at her with bright eyes but then the cub yawned which made the Queen chuckle. "It's time for your nap." "But I'm not tired!" Uru protested as Busara gently nudged her in the direction of Jani. "If you nap then you just might witness the Goddess in a dream." That cut off the cub protests and she scampered to join her snowy-pelted mother. Busara watched the cub slowly drift to sleep and once more felt a pang of longing for her true child, but the Queen shook her head and settled down for her own rest.


	5. Duty and Oath-Break

When Ahadi approached his father with the suggestion of making a special force with the other young males of the pride, Mohatu had agreed, thinking it could be just a teen fad. But he did not expect the results would be probably the best solution. Ahadi may had been young, probably younger than some of the males in this unit, but he was truly a leader. His orders were clear and he made sure all the young males had a chance to show their potential. The lessons turned out to benefit the young lads who later struck out on their own. The Pridelands' animals and lionesses also were liking the results. Troublesome beasts could be dealt without putting strain on Mohatu and the pride. This meant that Mohatu could spend more time dealing with more important matters, such as making sure the laws were being obeyed by all creatures. The lionesses were very happy by this development, not only because they could assure a safe hunt or have room time for their own, but because the guard meant that brothers, sons, and nephews could still be close to home. Even if the young males did one day leave the pride, at least the lionesses could be assured that their male relations will be alright.

Ahadi had did the Pridelands a great favor and the kingdom was happy.

There was only one lioness in the entire pride that would cause a problem about something that was helping the kingdom. That lioness was Amira. The pale lioness had grew into a beautiful young lioness, but her nature was anything but beautiful and time did not soften it, only made it worst. Before Ahadi had avoided Amira by distancing him from the pride, usually spending time with his father or mother and sister. But the Guard now provided a perfect excuse for the Prince to keep away from his annoying bride-to-be. It all worked out well and Ahadi did not have to deal with her whininess. Amira was not a lioness who liked being ignored. She had grew up with pridesisters wrapped around her tail (minus Erevu) and in her mind she saw herself as the perfect lioness; being smart and the loveliest lioness in the entire Pridelands. Perhaps even the world (according to her mind). When Amira had learned about Ahadi forming a lion guard with the other young males of the pride, she was ticked, but yet she saw this as an opportunity to improve her standing. The pale lioness had no problem boasting to the other lionesses that it had been _her_ idea and that Ahadi had thought it was grand and decided to take her advice. She had no real knowledge of what Ahadi was doing with these lions, but she was going to wring out every piece of credit for herself. It might had been nice, being the center of attention, but yet Amira always wanted more. She wanted to be the main focus of Ahadi's attention. He can play soldier for all she cared, but it was Amira who should be the center of his thought processes. And steadily the tension between the betrothals continue to grow.

Then one day it blew up.

Amira's voice could be heard, raised in screeching anger. Those animals that were around could only watch with wide eyes, wondering how this outcome would end. It did not take long for the rumors came of Amira being sent running, tears running down her face and constantly screaming 'I hate you! I hate you!'. Later that night there was no sign of Amira. And only two days later did Mohatu get a bird that declared that the betrothal between Ahadi and Amira had been officially broken. Ahadi was free, but yet his parents and pride began to worry. If Ahadi did not ever take a mate...

Maybe later they could find a new betrothal.


	6. Cruel Lesson

Uru laid in the den that she had chosen from one of the few safe places in this land of rogues. In her forearms were two cubs and at her belly were two more cubs. A large litter was uncommon for a first time mother, and for one so young. But the birth had went smoothly and all four cubs were healthy. Uru was exhausted, but despite her body wanting to sleep, she just couldn't. Her gray-blue eyes kept trailing over her new babies, taking in the appearance of each one and feeling her heart and being fill with warm love. But the grandest gift...was the ability to name the life she had created. But her body finally got its wish and she fell into a gentle slumber. Tomorrow she would give them names.

The princess quickly learned that being a rogue mother was more difficult than being just a normal rogue lioness. There were no pridesisters who would bring her food while she rested or watch the cubs while she went off to hunt. As for the matter of food...her body was weak from birth which hindered her speed. When she returned to the den, her belly was hollowed with hunger and as she laid down, the babies squirmed to her belly to get what milk she could produce, but it was limited. She had to try harder or else her cubs would die from starvation. Uru forced herself to her feet and once more left her cubs. She would be successful and bring down enough food that would fill her belly and make her milk flow, and then, once they were safe and well fed, she would bestow names upon her children.

When she left them the second time, it was the last time she would see them alive. She had been forced to move further to find food and when she returned...pure carnage greeted her. All four cubs...brutally slaughtered and the culprit's scent hung in the air like a taunting kind of perfume. That smell...Uru felt something stir inside her, a rage that was not supposed to exist in the peaceful Galelanders. Anger was a negative emotion that was frowned upon by the pride, but this...this was not anger...it was raw rage and vengeance. Uru's eyesight slowly darken, her mind went blank.

Her monster took full control and when she finally regained her senses...there was pure carnage, more so than the sight of her torn apart cubs. The pregnant lioness and the father of her dead cubs had bore the full brunt of the monster's wrath...the sight sickened her and turn blue-ginger lioness turned and ran far away.

Uru would not let the same mistake happen twice. When she found the best place for her cubs, she refused to let any other lioness near it. Any lioness who happened by was sent off with a warning and a nick from claws. The birth was slightly hard, but Uru had grown since the first time and now she was ready for the challenges of raising cubs as a rogue lioness. After a painful spasm, the first cub came, and there was silence. The blue-fawn lioness turned to begin lapping at the little mass of fur, but her breath caught in her throat. The cub was perfectly formed...but very still. She tentatively licked at it, waiting for it to inhale sharply and let out a mew or wail. But there was nothing. The cub was stillborn. Blinking back tears, Uru carefully shoved the little corpse away. She would have the remaining cubs and then set out the preparations for burial. In minutes there were three cubs in a cave of silence. The second cub had came in silence and like its first sibling, it did not respond. The third and final cub was the same. Three cubs...all born dead. They were born and died nameless, as was the fate of the cubs who did not live to see the sun. Uru's screams echoed the night, an intense pain and heartache of a lioness who lost not just potential love, but also her cubs. This stillbirth was the last straw...Uru no longer wanted this accursed life.

She was going home and wanted to forget that all of this had ever happened.


	7. Second Chance

A few years passed and Ahadi and Erevu grew from teenagers with little experience into fine young adult lions. The lion guard proved to be an useful solution because the kingdom duties were no longer heaped fully on Mohatu, it also gave the young lions some needed skills that could support their futures. But despite the peace that the Pridelands was enjoying, many were concerned. Whispers hovered between herds. It had been several years since Amira and the TallLands had broken the betrothal and so far Ahadi had showed no sign of seeking out a replacement bride. The animals were glad that Ahadi had came up with a good solution to keep the land safe, but they also wanted to know that they would have a future with the heirs that Ahadi had produced. The lack of interest in looking for a likely bride had been a slight strain on the pride. Mohatu and Bibi had tried convincing Ahadi to seek out some lioness of good potential, but Ahadi always avoided the problem by spending time with the guard. Things had gotten so tense that the King had considered switching the birthright to Erevu, painful as it was given that the coffee-brown lioness had no interest in ruling.

But it seemed that there was one more chance. Queen Bibi approached Mohatu one day at the Meeting Place where the slightly greying King was resting with Ahadi, Erevu, and some other pridesisters. Ahadi watched as his parents quietly conversed, but the expressions on his father's face made it pretty clear that this probably was about him. Bibi turned to her oldest. "Ahadi," the Queen began. "I sent a messenger to the pride where my mother and I were originally from. It is known as the Galelands and Queen Busara is a dear friend of mine." Erevu glanced up with slight interest, unlike Ahadi, she had been very interested about the land in which her mother originally was from, but Bibi's knowledge was limited given she had been very young when they had left. Ahadi was quiet and the reddish-brown lioness continued. "The Galelanders Queen has a granddaughter that is close to your age," Bibi explained. "And, if you are willing to try, then she will be happy to send her granddaughter here to marry you." Mohatu did not speak, he didn't want to influence his son's choices, even if they may had ended up being bad. The Prince was silent. He wanted to protest at his parents' attempt to make the choice of his possible mate, but yet... From the corner of his two-toned blue eyes, Ahadi watched his twin. Erevu was gently bathing her cub who was near weaning. The cub was an unusual colored animal. Her coat was a pale creamy-yellow while her muzzle and belly were a dark tan. That was nothing compared to who the child's father was...Moyo, otherwise known as the Selfish Lion. When she had been questioned, Erevu had merely shrugged. "If I must be Queen then I don't want to worry about age-old quarrels." If the princess had any regrets about mating to a lion that was the same age as her father and not really the nicest creature around then she never showed any discontent. As for her cub, Erevu loved the little lass, who she had named Tatu. Ahadi was not thrilled, his last betrothal had been a disaster with Amira. But if he did not try then his sister would find herself being thrust upon a throne that she had no intention of wanting. Erevu would be a reluctant Queen while Tatu would be the future heir...but Moyo. Bibi and Mohatu were watching them, waiting. Some of the other pridesisters were also paying close attention, most likely hoping for some info to later evolve into juicy gossip.

"I will do it."


	8. New Future

Dirt flew as Uru carefully scrapped bits of earth away. The Galelanders were one of only two prides that practiced the art of digging, for many this was a skill that really was of no use to most of the other prides, in fact some lions actually believed that digging was for the lower animals, those inferior. To the Galelanders, this was a load of nonsense. Uru paused her excavation and shook. Dirt, sand, and bits of slightly damp mud flying off her pelt. The lioness gazed around her. It had been several years since she had returned to the Gale and it had not taken long for the princess to get back into the rhythm of her homeland. It felt good to be in such a comforting and peaceful place, unlike the lands where she had to roam with few resources and such competition, her tail lashed. Nobody had pressed Uru about her experience as a rogue, true some of the younger lions had asked questions, but anything deep was never prodded. The Galelanders believed that everyone should have their own secrets. For this, Uru was grateful beyond words. She never wanted to tell her people about her failed pregnancies, and...the _incident_. With her brief break over, Uru went back to work. There was no real reason to this digging, it was really just for fun this time. But the princess instantly paused when she saw her grandmother approaching. Queen Busara was not a royal who was distant from her pride, she did her own share of the work and always got down on the level of her people. But Busara was a Queen and there were some duties that she had to do. The Queen had been off doing matters and had just returned. Uru was surprised that her grandmother had chosen to seek her out first and not her mother. Jani was the Crown Princess, but yet Busara always sought out Uru, asking her opinions about certain subjects. The princess finally decided that this was because the Queen was getting her ready for the role she would one day have once Jani died or gave up the throne. Busara settled beside the young lioness and both worked in silence. Using their front paws to scoop lumps of earth and sent it back. The process was slow, relaxing. Had it been an emergency then there would had been a quicker pace, but such occasions were not common so slow and steady was the main practice.

After hours of steady digging, Busara finally spoke. "I can tell that being a rogue was hard for you," Uru felt her heart go in two directions, one was pounding at the thought that the lioness was finally going to make her sprout her secrets; the back-stabbing males and when she lost control, the other half was aching at the memories of her dead cubs. But Busara did not prod. Her deep blue eyes seemed thoughtful. "An old friend of mine has made an offer that...perhaps you should consider." Uru frowned, her heart steadying and curiosity filled her being. "What kind of offer?" the blue-ginger lioness asked. "Her son is looking for a potential betrothal," Busara explained. "Betrothal is not really the best word for it. The royal couple wants to give their son one last shot, in not then the sister will be switched as heir." Uru was quiet, letting her grandmother's words sink in. She didn't know what to think or how to act. Uru didn't know if she was really the best lioness for this task. She had thought she had love once, no twice, before. But both times had led to heartache. Of course they had been rogues, this was a royal lion. But would he be any better than the two rogues? Her mind couldn't answer that and the princess hesitated. It wouldn't hurt to try...would it? She would be dodgy, not be easily lured into his slick ways and false promises...she had been young and inexperienced at that time, but now...she knew what to do. She would put a shield on her heart, to avoid any heartbreak, if he was the right lion then she would slowly let him in, but not all at once. "Where am I to go?" Uru asked the older lioness. "The Pridelands," Queen Busara replied. "King Mohatu and Queen Bibi will send a party of lionesses to escort you to Priderock and..." she did not finish the sentence because there was no way of knowing what would happen. It could go many ways. The blue-ginger lioness casted her gray-blue gaze around her, taking in the familiar sights and sounds of her home. It felt weird that she would be leaving again after only just returning, but for some odd reason the thought of going to the Pridelands...gave her a sense of thrill. She was a pride lioness and...this just be may be what she had wanted all along, a chance to find love and have freedom...but still belong to a pride.

"I'll do it."


	9. Clashing Viewpoints

'Arrogant asshole.'

Uru was fuming as she returned to Priderock. Ever since she arrived her, Ahadi has been nothing but a jerk. It was true that he was a good leader and wouldn't put up with any nonsense from the lions under his leadership, but he was quick to blame and put that blame on a source without full consideration. Erevu was struggling to catch Tatu for her bath, the cream-yellow cub proving to be clever at dodging her mother. As much as Uru wanted to claw something, she felt her anger slowly fade when she gazed upon the child. Ahadi may be an ass, but at least his family were kind and good. Tatu darted over and hide under Uru's front paws. "Hide me," she squeaked, obviously thinking that she was well hidden. Erevu smiled in amusement as she watched her daughter's actions, but her eyes showed concern when she noticed Uru's expression. The brown lioness instantly knew that it was because of Ahadi and she sighed inwardly. When would her brother ever loosen up? "I wonder where Tatu went," Erevu tilted her head in wonder. "Uru, have you seen where that silly cub went off too?" Uru gave a slight purr. "I don't think I have seen her." "Oh well, I guess she will miss out on her pouncing lesson then." From Uru's front paws shot Tatu, her red eyes wide. "I get to pounce?" she gasped in awe. Erevu smiled. "You will, but after your bath." Tatu's eyes widen in disbelief but she was snatched up before she could run and was carried, protesting all along, down to the Resting Spot. Uru watched her go, feeling a tiny trickle of envy. Erevu may of had a mate who wasn't exactly a mate, but she got to have a wonderful little child. Uru felt her heart ache at the thought of her dead cubs...but she shook it away and continued walking up to the pride den. She needed some rest in the cool darkness.

Queen Bibi was not a lioness who was prone to snooping. She felt that some matters deserved to be kept in private. It was an old lesson that her mother had taught her from the Galelands. Perhaps it was because of that connection that the reddish-brown lioness found herself taken to the unusually colored lioness. Bibi would not claim that it seemed like Uru was like a daughter to her, as she already had Erevu, but she felt the urge to be with the young lioness. Bibi was in the Pride den when Uru came in, but her dark coloration was able to make her fairly unnoticed by the other lioness. When she heard the paws, the Queen had opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Uru?" her light voice made the lioness jump and she swung her head to look at the old lioness. "Your majesty, I did not mean to disturb you." The old lioness smiled warmly. "You did not, I was only half asleep. But why are you here?" Even as her body grew older, Bibi's eyes were keen and she was always quick to notice if something was wrong. It served her well when hunting for she could pick out the weak members. Uru considered what to tell the Queen. Complaining about Ahadi didn't seem like the right thing to do in this lioness's presence. But those green eyes were truly concern and so understanding...they reminded her of her grandmother. The blue fawn lioness hesitated then explained what had happened. She explained about the river crossing, the crocodiles' bold attack, the loss of one of the guard, how Ahadi had acted. Uru finally finished and held her breath, expecting the Queen to explode at the words about her own child. But to her surprise, Bibi nodded, her eyes sympathetic. "Ahadi has always been rash, especially when it comes to the Lion Guard. He was its founder, he's its Captain, and truly...at times I believe he cares more about the guard then he does about being King." Bibi sighed and Uru was stunned as she realized how old really was. Her grandmother had tried explaining that Mohatu had taken a mate that was older than himself, but Uru never realized how true it was...and it scared her. How long would the kind, grandmotherly like lioness last? Uru didn't want her to die, not the lioness who reminded her of the comforts of her home. She couldn't begin to realize how much Bibi thought of her.

The monster struck again. This time its fangs sunk into the shoulder of the one she was meant to be. An attack on a royal usually meant banishment, but to the surprise of all, Uru included, there was one voice who strongly opposed. Queen Bibi stood beside the side of the princess and defended her. It was Bibi who pleaded that Uru be given one more chance, that if she failed to control her darkness then she would be banished. Despite Ahadi's views on the matter, Mohatu, Pitipiti, and Donker agreed to give her once more chance. Thus, Uru was free to try to become the future queen of the Pridelands. It would take longer, but Bibi had given the young lioness the greatest gift of all and that gift was enough.


	10. Hardship's Twine

Uru gazed down from Priderock onto a dying land. The rains had not fallen, and now the effects were visible. Instead of patches of dark green, there was a dead, golden yellow. As for water...in many spots there nothing was patches of dry, cracked mud. 'How do things change,' Uru thought as she looked around with troubled eyes. The drought was having a telling affect on the animals and lionesses, the lion guard had been disbanded until the drought ended. The blue-fawn lioness walked back into the main den, her ears flattening against her skull when she heard the harsh, rasping cough. It was not only the drought that was of great concerned. There was another issue much closer to home. Queen Bibi was very sick and none of the shamans' remedies were doing much good. A painful sight it was, watching the wise and gentle old lioness slowly waste away. The once strong, noble Queen was now weak and very thin. Her once rich red-brown coat was dull. Her green eyes were also dimmer, but yet still clear and held a little spark of life in them. If she had any fears or regrets, then the lioness kept them to herself. Uru gently licked Bibi's forehead wincing at the dry, dusty feeling of her coat instead of smooth slickness. The lioness shifted slightly, but didn't wake. The soft sounds of cries alerted Uru to the cave's other sole occupant. The drought was not just hard on the old, but also on the young. Tatu was quite thin, her ribs evident through her thin pelt. Her eyes, normally bright with life, were now dim. The child did not run and play like she used too. It was as if her boundless energy had been wasted up. But Uru had a sense that there was more to Tatu then just lack of food, water, and the heat. The young lioness often heard Tatu weeping during the night or when she thought nobody was paying attention. One night in particular, Uru head her whisper. "I'm sorry grandmammy." Uru had no idea what would make the young cub say those words, but it pained her to hear the sobs of a young child. The blue-fawn lioness sniffed at the ailing Queen then went and gently drew Tatu in for a hug, gently murmuring words of comfort to the little one.

It was a blessing when Mohatu discovered the Great River. The water was enough to quench the thirst of all the animals. There was such delight. Especially when Uru got Ahadi to frolic with her in the water, an accidental slip sent both lions tumbling into the water. For the first time since arriving, Uru could feel the connection with Ahadi...and it felt wonderful, more precise than it had with those two low-born rogues. King Mohatu watched his son and the Galelander lioness with a smile. Ahadi would be the future king indeed, with Uru as his Queen and soon...if the Great Spirit was kind, then there would be heirs. Hopefully with the drought over then Bibi would also recover and he knew the lioness would be delighted to hear the news.

The Kingdom celebrated the day that Ahadi and Uru were officially married. The pridesisters lined up outside the royal den with Ahadi sitting on the edge with his father. Over them perched Donker and Zuzu, and beside Ahadi was Rafiki. Pitipiti had decided to let her apprentice cover the wedding ceremony, as it will be one of the tasks of the mandrill shamans. Pitipiti shook her staff to signal for quiet, the ceremony was about to begin.

The first out of the den was Queen Bibi. Her appearance brought some soft gasps. It was hard to imagine that this thin, bony creature was ever a muscular, stocky lioness who was quite large. Her illness and the drought had taken its toll on her body, but the Queen stubbornly refused to miss the long-awaited for ceremony. Close on Bibi's heels came Erevu, wearing a wreath of flowers around her neck. The Princess smiled warmly at her brother as she followed her mother down the line of lionesses. A few seconds later, Tatu came trotting from the den. The little cub was back to her glowing self and like her mother she wore a wreath of flowers around her neck, in her mouth she carried more flowers. The lionesses, stunned by Bibi's appearance, gave some murmurs of praise at the sight of the young child, her spirit lifted the pridesisters'. The blue-ginger lioness stood at the entrance of the den, seeming almost a little shy. Flowers of all shades dotted her scruffy neck fur and head tuft. A necklace of fuchsia flowers hung around her neck. On her front legs were mauve-colored flower bracelets. She was simply breath-taking. The ceremony was a simple one. Ahadi and Uru each had to say their vows and offer a gift, a gift from the depths of their hearts. Ahadi hesitated then offered his gift. It was a piece of elephant tusk, collected after he witnessed a battle between two bulls, one had part of his tusk broken off. As it had not been on a dead elephant, the gift was perfectly safe. One of the laws that has spanned over the ages was that no bone must be taken from the elephant graveyard. If the elephant had died not there then still the body was not to be touched for a herd would soon move the bones themselves. Uru gazed down at the piece of ivory in awe. Carefully touching it with her paws. Elephants were friends in the Gale, they were wise animals, free to go where they please and they always had wonderful news. It was this news that helped the Galelanders in the few times of need. This gift was something that she would treasure forever. The bride then offered her own gift. A sea shell; it was long and spiral, a lovely cream color. Uru knew this shell, it had been the very first thing she had seen when she did her first dive as a child. It was a token from the Goddess, perhaps it had been given to her for this moment...Uru didn't know, but now it was her piece to give, her gift to her future mate, her beloved. Their gifts exchanged. Ahadi and Uru touched noses, sealing their bond and finishing the ceremony.

In the eyes of the Great Spirit and Great Goddess...Ahadi and Uru were one.

Later that night, the pride were gathered outside of the den. On this night, only Ahadi and Uru could sleep in the main cave. But it was alright with the pride and slowly the lionesses all fell asleep. One by one. At last only two lions were still awake, King Mohatu and Queen Bibi. The royal couple laid side by side, watching the stars. "I guess this chance was worth it," Mohatu said to his queen. Bibi gave a small smile. "My mother taught me her ways and I taught our children, but sometimes it is nice to have a reminder." Mohatu nodded and gently touched his nose to his mate's then yawned. "Well, goodnight then. I'll see you tomorrow my Queen." Mohatu's voice quickened with sleep and it was not long before the Lion King was asleep. Bibi watched Mohatu then shifted her gaze to Erevu and Tatu then towards the pride den where the new couple was spending the night. The old lioness smiled faintly then laid her head on her paws. "It has been worth it." Bibi whispered and her eyes slid closed.

The next morning the pride found their Queen dead. The disease that had ravished Bibi's body had finally proved more than her old body could handle. But yet Bibi did not die in pain, her expression was content, peaceful. A faint smile on her lips. The pride coated her body with flowers from the ceremony and each lioness gave the deceased lioness her farewell. In the early morning light, Mohatu suddenly looked up and saw the star...his Queen was up there, with his mother, father, and the other lions who had came before.

She would be waiting for him.


	11. One Circle Ends

Ahadi sat on the top ledge of Priderock, watching the sky. His eyes instantly was drawn to one star that stood out amongst the rest and he gave a faint smile. He knew that star well, it was his father. King Mohatu had passed away last night, his kind old heart had finally stopped and the lion went peacefully in his sleep. That day he had been mourned by the entire pride, as well as the animals of the kingdom. Losing a good king was always hard, but Mohatu would never be forgotten for the things he had did. And now his circle was complete and he was reunited in death with those who had passed before.

The sun rose and it was time. Ahadi descended towards the peak of Priderock with Uru by his side as always, her presence felt so comforting now, she had been so childish when they first met, but now Ahadi would not have her any other way. The animals were gathered once more and now looked up with quiet expectation. Ahadi and Uru stood before the kingdom, gazing down at the kingdom that would now be theirs...it seemed like a dream almost. Like any moment they would wake up to see Mohatu laying on the small ledge, snoring. Two roars sounded from Priderock as Ahadi and Uru roared to their subjects. No longer just prince and princess, but now as King and Queen. The animals responded with their own sounds; elephants trumpeted, zebras whinnied, birds squawked. Erevu and Tatu stood with the other lionesses and led them in a roar, showing their own support of the King and Queen. And faintly came the roar of the guard lions from the distance. The animals and pride approved.

As they stood there. Uru gently licked her mate's cheek. The new Queen had a secret, she had kept it to herself for a while, wondering the best time to tell him. But now, with the kingdom cheering them on, the lioness new that this would be the best time, more good news for their kingdom. Uru mouth moved towards Ahadi's ears and her voice was soft. "

I'm pregnant."

Ahadi froze, his eyes going wide as the news clicked into his mind. Not only was he a king, but now he was going to be a father. Even though losing his father had been hard, the lion knew that a new circle had begun. Losing his father has given way to bring life in the form of Uru's cubs.

A new circle was to begin.


	12. Two Begin

Uru rasped her tongue over the tiny bodies that were in her arms. Alternating between the two little boys who responded to her attention with little mews but did not wake from their slumber. The Queen was trying to think of names. To the Galelanders, a name was the greatest gift you could give for it had power and potential, the perfect name could lead to greatness while a name that did not fit could lead to despair. As the periwinkle-colored lioness bathed each cub, names danced around her mind like the wind currents that played above the Gale. There were so many names to choose from, each had its own power. But when she came across a likely name there would be something that would not fit. Her heart couldn't help but ache despite the fun she was having trying out names for her children. These would be the first cubs, the only cubs, to have names. They would carry this gift with them for as long as their circle continued.

The greatest of joys...The deepest of sorrows...all in one.

~~~~  
><em>A young mother laid in the den that she had chosen from one of the few safe places in this land of rogues. In her forearms were two cubs and at her belly were two more cubs. A large litter was uncommon for a first time mother, and for one so young. But the birth had went smoothly and all four cubs were healthy. Uru was exhausted, but despite her body wanting to sleep, she just couldn't. Her gray-blue eyes kept trailing over her new babies, taking in the appearance of each one and feeling her heart and being fill with warm love. But the grandest gift...was the ability to name the life she had created. But her body finally got its wish and she fell into a gentle slumber. Tomorrow she would give them names. The princess quickly learned that being a rogue mother was more difficult than being just a normal rogue lioness. There were no pridesisters who would bring her food while she rested or watch the cubs while she went off to hunt. As for the matter of food...her body was weak from birth which hindered her speed. When she returned to the den, her belly was hollowed with hunger and as she laid down, the babies squirmed to her belly to get what milk she could produce, but it was limited. She had to try harder or else her cubs would die from starvation. Uru forced herself to her feet and once more left her cubs. She would be successful and bring down enough food that would fill her belly and make her milk flow, and then, once they were safe and well fed, she would bestow names upon her children. When she left them the second time, it was the last time she would see them alive.<em>

_Uru would not let the same mistake happen twice. When she found the best place for her cubs, she refused to let any other lioness near it. Any lioness who happened by was sent off with a warning and a nick from claws. The birth was slightly hard, but Uru had grown since the first time and now she was ready for the challenges of raising cubs as a rogue lioness. After a painful spasm, the first cub came, and there was silence. The blue-gray lioness turned to begin lapping at the little mass of fur, but her breath caught in her throat. The cub was perfectly formed...but very still. She tentatively licked at it, waiting for it to inhale sharply and let out a mew or wail. But there was nothing. The cub was stillborn. Blinking back tears, Uru carefully shoved the little corpse away. She would have the remaining cubs and then set out the preparations for burial. In minutes there were three cubs in a cave of silence. The second cub had came in silence and like its first sibling, it did not respond. The third and finaly cub was the same. Three cubs...all born dead. They were born and died nameless, as was the fate of the cubs who did not live to see the sun._

A mew jolted Uru from her painful memories. She had been licking the little orange cub firmer than needed and he finally had enough and chose to protest at the attention. His chunkier brother merely yawned before nestling back to sleep. At that moment the Queen knew the names she wanted to give her two precious cubs. Uru gently touched her notched pink nose to the larger cub's head.

"I say these words before The Great Spirit and the Kings and the Queens of the Pasts." she said in a soft voice. "This cub you see before you shall be known as Mufasa. He will be the future king of the Pridelands, but also the first of my children that bore a name. I pray that you will grant him knowledge and wisdom to lead this kingdom and protect the people within it." The newly named Mufasa let out another large yawn and Uru smiled fondly, licking his large nose tenderly. Her attention then went to the smaller cub and she repeated the sacred words once more. "And this cub shall be Taka. Not for the filth of the world, but because he got the chance to receive the greatest gift...and the wish that his siblings could had been this lucky. Let him run and play and bring goodness and light to the kingdom and that he will never know the pain and darkness that I had to suffer." As she leaned down to lick Taka's little notched nose, the cub screwed up his face and mewled in protest which made her give a light laugh. She could forsee many future battles over washing in the future, but for once it seemed to be a future that she had always wanted.

If only it hadn't turned so dark.


	13. First Day Out

The twin princes gradually grew, much to Queen Uru's relief. Mufasa had came into the world as the biggest and he remained big, though the baby fat was draining away to leave compact muscle behind. Taka was still slightly small, like Mufasa the cub fat that he was born with gradually faded, but instead of a robust figure, Taka was thin. Uru had been concerned at first, but was relieved that it did not seem live-threatening. She had been spared for once.

The two cubs had been shy about leaving the pride den. They were content to stay behind in the cool darkness, playing games like pouncing and chase. There had been the awareness of the world beyond the cave, the large opening let in warm sunlight and breezes brought in fresh scents of new things. While Ahadi was away, Uru dutifully stayed behind instead of letting one of the other lionesses cubsit. The Queen was patient and knew that the twins would find their own courage to go outside. But they never did and soon the pair was being weaned. Erevu offered the best solution. If the cubs would not go out on their own, then they merely needed some encouragement. The coffee-brown lioness was unable to participate the day Uru decided to take the boys outside.

The princess had her own child to worry about. Young Zira was doing better since her difficult birth, but yet she was still not strong enough to venture beyond the den. Erevu had to think of her youngest cub, but luckily her grown daughter Tatu was able to help out.

Uru stood on the top ledge of Pride rock. Her gray-blue eyes were locked on the sky, the breeze was making the slightly scruffy fur on her head and back of her neck dance. The Queen did not want to bring the two boys out if it was going to rain or may be too cold, they needed plenty of time to enjoy the outside world. Satisfied, the lioness returned to the main cave where the pale creamy-yellow lioness was sitting, watching the two cubs play with pebbles. "It will be alright today," Uru said simply, then gently picked up Taka, with Tatu doing the same with Mufasa, grunting slightly at the golden cub's weight. The two cubs had looked up from their game and as they were being picked up, the pair were quiet and curled into proper carrying position. Their minds were too young to know what was going on, but instinct played its part as always.

Mufasa and Taka's eyes went wide as they were brought out. For much of their young lives, the pair had stayed in the pride den with their mother. Their first words had been learned in there, they knew it was safe. But now they were brought into a new world...or perhaps it was their world but bigger. Uru and Tatu carried the twins down the path leading from pride rock and to the pride's Resting Spot. There was only four other lionesses that were present, the others were either hunting, sparring, to doing their own thing. The four pridesisters were fast asleep.

When they were sat down, the two cubs just stayed there. A pair of red and green eyes peered around as the two little princes huddled together, staring at the world with eyes that did not know what to do. Uru settled on the small ledge under the tree while Tatu settled on the ground, the two lionesses were watching the cubs with patient eyes. After several long minutes, the two cubs began moving around and soon were tumbling around the Resting Spot with not a care in the world. Uru and Tatu exchanged a look of warmth and amusement and settled down to rest in the shade, satisfied that their mission had been a success.


	14. Mistakes

Mufasa and Taka continued to grow. Their cub spots finally faded as they reached the age of cubhood, or ten in human years. They were no longer considered babies by the pride and could now begin to learn about the world they lived in and understand. Mufasa had learned that he would one day be a king, while Taka would be part of the guard that his father had founded. To be prepared for those roles, the boys had lessons. The lessons...usually were boring. But other lessons were fun. Queen Uru, Erevu, and Tatu had taken to teaching the young princes how to hunt, but made sure that the hunting laws would be obeyed. If the King or Captain of the Guard did not obey the laws, then how can they expect their subjects to do the same?

As the twins grew, Ahadi began to spend more time with his family. Uru suspected that this was because it was an off season for the Lion Guard, that the males who had spent long hours under training were now graduated to make their own way in life. It would not be long before new males would take the place of those who had departed. The circle had to continue. Mufasa and Taka were a little unsure about their father. Ahadi had visited them and as they were slowly being switched to solid food, the Lion King had brought them bits of meat that had been chewed until it was soft for mouths that had not yet developed teeth for chewing. Ahadi sometimes watched the two cubs while Uru was away, when Erevu and Tatu could not take over. In his own way, the lion bonded with his sons.

Mufasa was a warm cub, he had a heart of gold and was very bright. As he grew, the cub began to ask questions and sometimes he did not wait for the answers. There were days when he asked the same question as if he liked it. Mufasa was also very curious and it did not take long for him to start getting into mischief...and dragging Taka in as well. Little Taka was a child who was easily entertained. He could turn simple things into a game, and seem to be content. While Mufasa's mouth seem to never close, Taka was a silent cub, or quiet when he could help it. Another thing was that Taka seem to need some sort of comfort and often could be seen following his brother, as if Mufasa was something that the little reddish-brown cub could hold onto. There was one more cub in the Pridelands, their cousin Zira. The little cub was tan with a brown dorsal stripe and ruby red eyes. She seemed eager to explore, but was terribly shy. It had taken a while for Mufasa and Taka to let the little one out of her shell, but it was worth it.

It had rained during the night and thought the sky was clear, there was storm clouds in the distance. The three cubs were trotting along one of the routes, heading away from Priderock. After a while Taka lifted his head, apple green eyes peering up at the sky where dark clouds slowly crawled closer and thunder gave soft rumbles. "Muffy, I think we better go home now," the orangey-colored cub said in a low voice. Zira was at his side but as always did not say anything. Mufasa lifted his red-brown eyes to peer at the sky, for a moment the gold cub hesitated but quickly pushed it away. "Don't worry, mother says it will most likely pass us by." Mufasa said confidently and lifted his chin then trotted on. Taka exchanged a look with Zira but the pair followed their friend.

"W...where are we g...going?"

The squeaky voice came from Zira. She did not like speaking up and as such her voice tended to sound weird since it was not constantly in use. It was usually around Mufasa and Taka when Zira decided to speak, but if anyone else was present then there was no chance. Zira never gave a reason, she just did not want to do it.

"It's a surprise!" Mufasa's voice was high with excitement. "Zuzu told me about it and so did dad." Taka was quiet, his green eyes downcast. Ahadi had been trying to drill the young prince with the lessons that he would one day have to use to protect the kingdom. It was a touchy topic. Ahadi wasn't a cruel father, but he was strict. The lion was use to drilling in sense to young lions who didn't do much except think that they could have fun all the time. Ahadi let them have time to themselves for that, but he made sure they knew that there was a time for fun and a time for being serious. But to Taka, it seemed to be more about being serious than having fun. Ahadi kept pushing him, that he wasn't trying hard enough when the young lion clearly was. It was agony in all. The trio walked in silence, each cub in his or her (in Zira's case) thoughts. Meanwhile, the storm carried on its slow march over the land, the clouds become darker by the minute. But then the oddest thing happened. A log led into a different land and it seemed as if the storm had never existed.

The Outlands...it was a place seldom mentioned, it was like a scar. An unsightly blemish, but yet part of the skin. Of course this land was not really part of the Pridelands, it was just beyond their borders. A land that no lion owned even though it was open, but few lions wanted it as permanent settlement...there was nothing of use. This was a land of death, those desperate came here. It was no place for cubs.

The cubs peered around in awe. The unusually large termite mounds loomed into the reddish sky which reflect on a parch landscape dotted with smaller mounds and bones. There was nothing here and as if he realized that, Mufasa turned back to the tree bridge. "Let's go, Zuzu made it sound exciting." The gold cub did not wait for a response and moved off. Taka and Zira held back. Looking at the Outlands for a long moment before they turned and headed for the bridge. Mufasa sat on the other side, waiting. "Come on Zi, you can do it," the golden cub called out as Zira looked down into the gorge below, she trembled, afraid of heights. But Mufasa's encouragement combined with Taka's careful nudging was enough to make the tan cub begin to move. Taka was on her heels.

CRACK!

Mufasa cried out in alarm as the two cubs felt the lodge shift under them, but before the Crown Prince could move, the log split apart and tumbled. With Taka and Zira falling with it. Mufasa's screams followed them down, calling for help, somebody! anybody! The logs landed with a massive splash while the two cubs landed in the water just out of the way. Mufasa stood on the ledge, his red-brown eyes on the water. Suddenly a red-brown headed popped up, then a tan head with a faint brown smudge. Taka and Zira broke the surface, their paws churning water as they remembered Queen Uru's advice. Lions were not swimmers naturally, they had to learn and be comfortable, and be willing to learn. One section of the log was close by and Taka clambered onto it then tugged Zira up beside him. The two cubs were panting, their bodies soaked.

Zira felt a pain in her leg as she hit one of the log pieces on her way down. It was bruised, not broken, but it hurt. Taka's eyes were on the walls and his heart dropped. They had fallen a long way down, how could they get back up? "We'll be alright, Zira." The prince said, trying to keep his voice perky but not sure if he meant what he said. But Zira was not listening to him. Her eyes were on the water. A green stone was close by. Zira did not recall seeing it as she fell, nor when she landed. More strange stones appeared and Zira trembled. "T...Taka..." Taka turned hearing her say his name and at that moment one of the stones moved. A crocodile.

"Jump!"

Mufasa screamed from high above them, the two cubs didn't hear him, but they moved on instinct. Dodging the massive jaws and running along the reptilian back. Another croc launched itself at them, but once more they dodged. The two move frantically, keeping close to each other as they crossed the bridge made of reptiles...hungry reptiles.

There!

They could see the bank close by. It was only a little further. "Jump, Zi!" Taka cried as he crouched on the head on the croc they just landed on and launched himself towards the promise of safety... Only to feel sharp teeth pierce his leg as Zira shrieked. The young she-cub was captured by the leg, just like Taka, and was being dragged back. Her claws sunk into the silt as she tried getting loose. Taka did the same, but neither cub could get loose...this was it, they were dead...

A roar sounded then suddenly the jaws trapping him were gone. Taka shot off like a fire cracker, with Zira racing beside him, her eyes wide with terror. But what happened? The prince drew to a halt and looked back over his shoulder. The two crocodiles that had only minutes before had the two royal cubs in their clutches were now clutching the limbs of a lioness. Slowly drawing back. As Taka, Zira, and Mufasa (who had just appeared) watched, a third crocodile appeared. The lioness cried out as she was being dragged off and slowly she vanished into the water. Her cries ceased and where the ripples from her breathing had vanished a steady stream of red appeared. They did not notice the members of the hunting part that had answered to Zuzu's alarm, they did not notice when the stunned lionesses picked them up to take them home.

They were numb.


	15. Another Circle

Uru ran her tongue over the body of her new cub, her fourth litter that only held just one child. As she gazed down warmly at the new life, she was secretly glad it was just one. Anymore would had made the process much more painful than it already was. The cub was a pale tan with a large nose, and much more robust form than any other cub that she had born. If there had been more then there was every chance that the birth could had went wrong, large cubs often struggled when they came into the world and some took their mother's life as a price. Once more the blue lioness felt the joys of being able to name another child of hers and once more there was the pain of the cubs that were not lucky. But unlike the last time, her pain was not as harsh. The survival of Mufasa and Taka had filled her with joy and hope and lessened the sting of the thorn from her past. Uru went back to bathing her new child, trying to decide which name would work. Her nose inhaled the warm scent of cub-breath, the sweet mixture that came from the mother's milk...and the perfect name. Like that day long before, Uru uttered the words for the naming ceremony and bestowed upon the child the name of Nunka. It meant sweet smells for she felt that he would be warm, kind, and loving to the kingdom and the pride. He was her precious Nunka.

The joys of her new son increased by the reactions from her mate and sons. Ahadi's two-toned blue gaze looked proud as he gazed at the new son that had just entered the world. Of the cub's future there was no certainy, but for now the King would not worry about where his third child's place would be in their circle. Mufasa and Taka were in stunned silence. Their eyes widened in awe and wonder as they regarded the cub that laid in Uru's arms. "Wow..." Taka's voice was soft, as if he could not believe that this cub who had not been there last night was now there. "What is his name?" Mufasa asked, being able to gain some of his voice enough to wonder what the new cub was to be called. Above the heads of their two boys, Uru could see Ahadi waiting to see what name his mate chosen for this child. "His name shall be Nunka, it means sweet smelling things." Uru replied and laughed a little when she saw the looks of confusion of Mufasa and Taka's face. Carefully shifting Nunka, the Queen lightly patted both cubs on the head. "It is really just a name and we shall see if it will be a good fit for him."

Nunka's birth proved to not be the only bright spot of the Pridelands during the early years of Ahadi and Uru's reign, for only a few days later did the Queen head for the border to bring two lives that might change the future of the Pridelands.


	16. Two Stars

Today, Uru had a special mission. After ensuring that all the lionesses knew their duties for the day, seeing Ahadi off for his business, and making sure Zuzu was keeping an eye on the boys and Zira, the Queen headed off, alone. One of the blue fawn lioness's great aspects was that she was brilliant with handling foreign affairs, she was well learned in the customs of the nine other prides that were recognized kingdoms. Had she had a meeting with the Craglands, then she would had brought some of the strongest lionesses for backup. However, the Grass Whispers were not a pride that required a large party for a meeting and Uru knew she would be safe. While there were Eleven true kingdoms, there were also many smaller pride units called composition prides. These were recognized prides, but yet they could not be considered kingdoms because they had no clear royal family. The entire pride; from the very old to the very young, regardless of intelligence, contributed to the matters. The composition prides were usually scattered further, due to lands around here being owned by the larger kingdoms, but a few were able to take root. These prides often were harassed by larger kingdoms or by rogues. But most could hold their own. Uru was looking to find potential betrothals for Mufasa and Taka. This was going to be different, instead of declaring that Mufasa and Taka would marry a female cub, they would be given the chance to grow up with the female cub and if feelings were slowly developed, only then would there be an official betrothal, Uru did not want to force her sons to marry somebody that they did not like. The TallLands were skipped over immediately, Ahadi and Erevu had filled the lioness in on what had happened with Amira. A broken betrothal was not the best grounds to try another possible betrothal. Uru had to be careful when rejecting the Craglanders' offer. The Craglands might had been in control of one of the largest pieces of land in Africa, but it was common knowledge that resources were low. If they got a foothold, then it probably would not be long before the Pridelands were reduced to just another piece of land with hardly anything left to offer. When the Grass Whispers sent a bird to voice their acceptance of her offer, Uru had been surprised. A composition pride rarely did much politics with the kingdoms, unless it was absolutely necessary. The reason the Grass Whispers accepted was beyond Uru, but she took the chance, if the two girls were not up to her standards then she would look elsewhere. But a chance was good.

The two mother lionesses were respectful and kind when they greeted her. Small talk was both possible and comfortable. The three lionesses exchanged news before they focused on the true matter at hand. The first lioness, whose built reminded her of Bibi and whose coat was a dark grayish-beige color, moved and gently nudged a cub out from under her. "This is Sarabi," the lioness said warmly. Her eyes full of obvious love for her child. Sarabi was like a small copy of her mother, though her fur was a lighter shade and her eyes were orange. The pale yellow lioness nudged her own cub. While Sarabi closely resembled her mother, Sarafina did not. Her coat was cream-color with light areas on her muzzle and underside, while the lioness had ear rims, Sarafina did not. The only similarity between the two were their apple-green eyes. "This is Sarafina," the lioness said, then added with her name of Ua. Uru studied both cubs carefully. The Galelanders were accepting of anyone, even those deformed or with mental problems, but yet in the case of ruling, that could not be accepted. Sarabi and Sarafina were both in obvious good health and they were lovely. Will you both come with them?" "As much as I want to come along, I must return to my other cubs." Sarabi's mother said with a note of sadness. Ua once more spoke up. "I will accompany both girls to the Pridelands and stay as long as I feel needed." Uru smiled to her. "I am sure you will always be wanted." she replied. It was over soon and Sarabi's mother turned and began the slow walk. Uru knew somehow that the lioness was used to good-byes, but it felt sad having to watch a mother leave her child. When the lioness had vanished, the blue-ginger lioness turned to Ua. "Come along now, let's introduced you to the other members of the Pride." As they headed off, Uru walked beside Sarabi. She gently touched the young cub's forehead. "I know how hard it is to be away from your mother," she murmured softly. "For once I did the same." Sarabi's orange eyes widened in surprise but she seemed a little more brighter as she was led to her new home.


End file.
